Astoria: Zodiac's Kiss
by KashinaKairi
Summary: All Stories collide in this 12 sided tale. All sides are manipulated by one force, and only with the power of the Zodiacs can the world survive. Follow Heroes, Villains, and unlikely Heroes as they unravel the mystery surrounding their world and the worlds beyond. Will they fall to darkness and destruction, or rise above and conquer all? Even love? 12 pairings.


I do not own Astoria: Fate's Kiss or the Zodiac.

* * *

-Hades-

There weren't many days that the Lord of the Underworld spent in the Mortal Realm. Mostly it was if he was briefing agents at H.E.R.A. or if he was checking on Cerberus or his brothers. This visit was for the later reason. He had spent so long visiting with them that he had chosen to spend the night on Earth.

Which is why for his morning run he found himself running around Central Park. He had run through it many times in the past, it was a scenic route. Today was a bit more crowded. But that was to be expected with the nice weather predicted for the rest of the day.

He came to a stop when a large crowd blocked his path. They were even crowded in the trees. 'What is going on?' Hades wondered as he weaved his way through the crowd. He found his answer when he reached an open circle in the middle of the crowd. Sitting in the center was an old woman on a blanket with someone sitting across from her. 'What is she doing?'

Hades watched as the woman examined the palm of the person's hand. "I see, you are guided by the light of the star Polaris." She spoke calmly as she reached into a bag and pulled out a silver bracelet. "May the stars watch over you." The man quickly got up and excitedly examined the trinket the woman had given him. Hades froze as the woman suddenly turned to him, pinning him with her eyes. "You, come sit." She pointed to him, giving him no choice but to sit across from her.

Hades remained quiet as the woman studied him. He could not look away as her eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul. "You are not like the others." She spoke so suddenly that Hades jumped in surprise. The woman turned to her bag and slowly dug around to the bottom of it. She pulled out a bundle of blue cloth and set it into his hands. "May the stars watch over you, Master of Death." She spoke the last few words so softly that Hades knew no one but him had heard them.

Hades stared at the woman, who could she be? How did she know who he was? He could feel no aura coming from her. He didn't even feel a life force coming from her. But how could she be in the mortal realm if she was not alive?

"Move buddy! Other people want a turn." Hades shook his head as he stood and walked away from the old woman, bundle still clutched in his hand. Once he was free of the crowd he began his trip back to his apartment.

Once Hades got back to his apartment, he got himself one of his green smoothies from the fridge. As he drank his smoothie, he began to examine the bundle the woman had given him. There were many things he had expected to find, a small statue, a candle, or even a shrunken head. But he did not expect to find a small blue conk shell. It fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, shiny and smooth in a brilliant sky blue color.

'It's beautiful.' Hades commented as he turned the shell over in his hands. He frowned wondering why she gave him this instead of a bracelet like everyone else. She also didn't even touch him to do any sort of reading. 'Who was that woman?' He wished he had asked more questions instead of just staring at her in shock.

A small pulse from the shell stopped his train of thought. What kind of power was that? It did not feel like an aura, but it also wasn't the same as a Titan's power. Nor was it like any godly-monster he had ever encountered. Another pulse drew his curiosity, so he responded with a small pulse of his own power.

The shell gave off a ring similar to a doorbell as it flashed brightly, surprising Hades enough to drop the shell. A slim feminine hand grabbed the shell before it could hit the floor of the kitchen. Hades watched as the small woman straightened and her near white eyes met his. "Hello. Please be more careful with my Sacred Jewel."

Hades blinked as he examined the woman more carefully. She had light pink hair that curled around her head, looking like clouds almost, and stopped at her shoulders. She wasn't that tall either, only standing at about the same height as his shoulders. He blinked several times, wondering if he was seeing things. "How did you get in here?"

The woman giggled as she tossed the shell between her hands. "You called me silly."

Hades slowly nodded. "Right. And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Aries, The Ram." The woman spoke up, giving him a mock salute.

"The Ram?" Hades frowned as he looked over the woman, not finding anything that would signify she was a ram. Her name sounded familiar though. "Where did you come from?"

"The Celestial World of course." Aries laughed as she replied. "Where else do Celestials come from?"

Hades frowns as he thought of what the woman was saying. He remembered hearing the name Celestials before, but from a cult hundreds of years ago. "What is your purpose here?"

Aries sighed as she set the shell down on the counter. "To fulfill our contract." She pulled a scroll of paper out of the pocket in her shorts and passed it to him. "You summoning me wrote out the contract. Your blood will seal it."

Hades rolled open the sheet of paper and began reading. "I, Aries, The Ram, of the Zodiac Court, hereby enlist my service to Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I will protect and help him in return for sustained living in his realm and Celestial energy." He continued reading through the contract, noting points of importance.

"Do we have a deal?" Aries asked as she held her shell out to him.

Hades looked from the shell to the woman and down to the contract. "I don't need your help."

"Then why did you call me?" Aries glared at the man, her attitude changing. "Why waste my time? Why waste your time finding my Sacred Jewel?"

"I didn't know it was an artifact." Hades countered as he set the contract down. "What are you? The Zodiac is nothing but constellations and mortal fantasies."

Aries' glare turned cold as she reached out and grabbed Hades' earring. "I am real, just as real as you." She slowly pulled her hand back, dragging a stretched out piece of silver with her. Hades stared in shock as the metal stretched, but his ear wasn't being burned. "My power can change the state of anything. I made the metal of your earring soft and pliable. I could make your skin rigid, paralyzingly you. Do not underestimate me."

Hades watched as the stretched metal glowed a light blue color before becoming rigid once more. He reached up and removed the hoop from his ear, examining the ruined earring. "I don't mean to waste your time. An old woman in the park gave me that shell. I felt energy coming from it, so I investigated and ended up summoning you."

"So it was an accident after all." Aries stared down at the ground, refusing to look at Hades. "You don't have to sign, I will just go." She picked up the little blue shell, dropping it to the floor.

Her eyes widened when a purple energy caught the shell gently. "You don't have to do that." Hades picked up the little shell from his aura. "I read your contract. If this breaks, you return to your world. Then this will appear somewhere else for someone to find."

"You read it that fast?" Aries stared at the God in shock. "But you don't want me-"

"I could use your help." Aries looked up, meeting Hades' eyes. "I have a summit I am planning, and I could use an extra set of hands." with sure movements, Hades pulled a small knife from his knife rack and made a small cut on his finger, letting a few drops of blood fall onto the contract.

In a bright flash of light, a small Ram head appeared on the back of Hades' right hand. "The contract is sealed." Aries spoke up as she picked up the paper and rolled it up, sliding it back into her pocket. She held up her left hand, showing the same symbol there. "This is my mark, it says you are under my protection."

"Protection from what?" Hades asked, still confused as to what she planned on doing. "I am fully capable of defending myself. I only need help with my work."

Aries rolled her eyes. "I know that. I can feel how much energy you have."

"My aura?" Hades asked, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "It's my godly power."

"Godly power, Aura, Celestial Energy, Energy, it's all the same to me. The point is, as long as you have some, I can stay in this world. Otherwise I can't sustain this form here and will return to the Celestial world." Aries clarified for the Olympian.

"Alright." Hades spoke up while finishing his warmed smoothie. "I'm going to take a shower. Then we will be returning to Olympus to start working."

"Yes Master Hades." Aries giving him another mock salute.

"You don't have to call me 'Master'. We have a contract, and that does not make you my servant." Hades spoke softer as the woman backed away a bit. "Just call me Hades."

"Okay, Hades." Aries gave him a small smile as he walked off to get ready for work.

* * *

-Medusa-

Medusa's store had barely opened when she received her newest shipment of books. She made quick work of updating the inventory and putting the books away onto their shelves. A few little changes around the story and fixing displays set the store ready for customers. She didn't have to wait long until the bell to her shop rang out. "Welcome. Can I help you find anything?"

The white haired woman gave her a gentle smile as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Do you have any books on the stars my dear?"

"Astronomy books are to the left." Medusa directed her over to the science section of the shop.

"Not those books my dear, Divination." Medusa frowned as the woman explained what she was looking for. "Have you ever had your fate read from the stars?" She shook her head as the woman stepped up to her, taking her hands. "There are many ways to read one's fate, but it's what you apply the reading to that makes the difference. And there is nothing more reliable than the stars. They have watched over us from the beginning of time, guiding us."

"Some guide they've been." Medusa commented bitterly as the woman lowered her hands form her face. She then pressed her hands together and kissed her thumbs. "Um..."

"You have been through much joy and much sorrow." Medusa froze at the woman's words. She couldn't know...could she? "To have something so precious to you taken by someone you trusted. No one should experience that. But fear not, a special fate awaits you." Dropping the red heads hands, she reached into her bag and pulled out a bundle wrapped in brown cloth. "Here, and may the stars watch over you."

Medusa held the bundle loosely as she examined it. It was rather heavy and rounded all around, like a large ring of some sort. She looked up to ask the woman what it was, but she was no where in sight. Not even the bell above her door had rang out. 'Where did she go?' Medusa asked as she looked back down at the bundle in her hands. Slowly, she untied the knot and revealed a thick, large golden bracelet. 'What is this suppose to be?'

The ringing of her bell distracted her as another customer walked into her shop. Absentmindedly, she slid the bracelet over her wrist, forgetting about it as she worked. It wasn't until she closed for lunch that she remembered it once more. She locked up the shop before walking down the street, going to eat while she looked over the strange gold band on her wrist.

She found a food truck along the road and got herself some food, settling down on a bench in a nearby park to eat and think. Medusa slid the bracelet off of her wrist to examine it again. It was a simple, solid gold with no carvings or jewels embedded in it. It was heavy, leading her to believe it was most likely solid gold. It was probably worth quite a bit of money.

"Hey doll. Mind if we join you?" Medusa glared up at two guys as they stood in front of her.

"Leave." She hissed at them as she got up to leave. They both put a hand on her shoulders, pushing her back down. She growled as they managed to overpower her, they weren't humans. "Let go."

"We just want some company. No one's around to complain over a bit of...affections." Medusa growled again as her hand clenched over the golden band. A loud ring of a doorbell filled the tense silence as a light began to glow in her hands.

She gasped as a bright light expanded from the ring, pushing the two men back. "You know, ladies don't like it when you neglect them." Medusa's eyes widened as the light died down and a tall muscular person stood between herself and the two men. "And not listening to them, is a form of neglect." The voice was smooth with an edge, but could be not be distinguished as male or female.

"Don't mess with us man." A green and yellow aura coiled around the two men before they attacked. Medusa worried as the man in fort of her made no move to dodge, just blocking both hits with an arm each. "What are you?"

A dark chuckle rose from their throat as a golden aura wrapped around them. But it wasn't like any aura Medusa had ever felt. It was tangible, but she couldn't pin it down. Almost as if it was there but at the same time not. But it was strong, stronger than any she had ever felt before. "You're not even worth using my powers against." In a single push, both men were thrown back, falling on the ground and rolling. "Do you want to try again? Or have you had enough?"

Medusa watched as the two men picked themselves up and ran away, not looking back. "Are you alright?" Her eyes were then drawn to a pair of chocolate brown eyes, framed by a short mess of curly brown hair. A gentle smile was spread across their face. "Did they hurt you, Mistress?"

"Mistress?" Medusa asked as she crossed her arms. "I am not anyone's Mistress. I don't even know you. Where did you even come from?"

Another chuckle filled the air as they knelt down, taking one of Medusa's hands in their warm hand. "I am Taurus, The Bull. At your service, Mistress Medusa." They planted a kiss on her knuckles, causing a blush to spread across the gorgon's face. "As for where I came from, I came from the Celestial World. You called for me, and I answered your call."

"I didn't call for anyone." Medusa tried to pull her hand from their grip, but it felt so nice and warm. "And what kind of a name is Taurus?"

Taurus frowned as they stood up, dropping Medusa's hand. "You called when you poured your Energy into my Sacred Jewel. And Taurus is more of a title, but it's my name now." They looked around the park, curious of where they had been summoned. "Is this earth? It's been a while since I have been here."

"You've been to earth before." Medusa tucked her hand further into her folded arms, trying to recreate the warmth it had been in. "But what are you? You don't feel like a godly-monster or an Olympian."

Taurus chuckled again before speaking. "I'm a Celestial, and a member of the Zodiac Court." They paused as they caught the sound of running feet, heavy running feet. "Seems we are about to have company." In an instant, Taurus had Medusa in their arms. "Hold on Mistress."

"Don't call me Mistress-" Medusa was cut off as Taurus kept into the air, flying towards a the roof of a nearby building. She blinked as the buildings flew by them as Taurus continued at a breakneck pace. She held on tightly, taking note of their body pressed against them. "Taurus? Are you a woman?"

Another chuckle rumbled through Taurus' chest, but this one wasn't accompanied with a smile. "I'm a Bull, Bulls can't be female." Silence fell between them again as they traveled through the city. Taurus brought them back to the ground, right in front of Medusa's shop. "Here we are."

Medusa blinked as she tried processing where she was. "How did you-"

"Know where to go?" Taurus chuckled as they leaned against a wall, watching Medusa unlock the shop. "I followed your energy. It's small, but still there. But I can sense a much larger portion of it elsewhere. Did someone take it from you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Medusa pulled open the door to her shop and walked in, ready to continue with her day. "Thank you for your help, you can leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Taurus chuckled as the red haired woman glared at them. "We have a contract, I protect you and you lend me your energy." They pulled a scroll out of their pocket and passed it to Medusa. "It's not binding yet, but a few drops of blood will do the trick."

Medusa did a quick scan of the scroll, it looked like a contract. "So, you would work for me?"

"You would be my Mistress, yes." Taurus confirmed with a nod.

"No Mistress. Just Medusa." Medusa sighed as she looked over the contract again. She didn't see any harm in it. Without her aura she couldn't defend herself as well as she used to be able to. And with the war brewing between her sisters, they were bound to come looking for her. She grabbed her letter opener and pricked the end of her finger, smearing her blood on the line under her name. "Done."

Taurus walked over and plucked the contract from Medusa's hand. They pulled up their left sleeve and revealed a small bull head tattoo on the inside of their forearm. "That's my mark. You should have the same mark on your right arm. It shows you are under my protection. But make sure you keep my Sacred Jewel with you. If someone else takes it, they take over the contract."

"Won't they need to use their blood?" Medusa frowned as she watched Taurus put the contract away.

"It's easy enough to summon me and redraft the contract." Taurus smiled as Medusa slid the bull ring back onto her wrist. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Medusa. What can I do first?"

Medusa looked around the shop, spotting the broom and dustpan. "You can start with sweeping the floor. Then we can figure out what else you can do."

* * *

-Hydra-

Hydra let out a sigh as he sat in the holding cell of H.E.R.A. His hands were cuffed behind his back, his aura being restrained by them as well. He let out a growl as he leaned back against the wall. "Just great."

"You look like you could use some luck." Hydra sat forward as the voice of an old woman spoke up from outside of his cell. But there was no one there. But something on the ground caught his attention. He got up and walked over to the bars, looking down at two fuzzy things.

He reached out with his foot, but only managed to kick them further away. With a growl he let a small little snake of his power reach out towards the object. A bright flash and loud ding-dong filled the air once the snake touched the object. "Sup. Gemini, The Twins, at your service-" The woman froze as she noticed the man before her was trapped in a cell. "The hell did you do?"

"What was that!?" Gemini and Hydra looked down the hall as voices and running feet grew louder. "H.E.R.A. Agents! You can't escape!"

"Can you get me out of here?" Hydra asked the woman. She only replied in a shrug. "We'll do something! You're the one that drew their attention!"

"You're the one that summoned me." Gemini replied as she stepped up to Hydra, laying a hand on his face. "But we can discuss this later." She winked as her body shimmered, shifting until she was a perfect copy of Hryda. "Now then, let's go!" With a wave of her hands, five blue snake heads latched onto the bars of the cell, ripping them out of the wall with a twist of their heads. Gemini reverted back to her normal form.

"Freeze Hydra!" Hydra rolled his eyes as agents rounded the corner and prepared to attack him and the woman beside him. "Put your hands in the air!"

"Can't do that with them cuffed behind my back." Gemini chuckled as she broke the cuffs holding Hydra's hands. Hydra smirked as his aura flared up around him. "Not like I would have anyway." He dodged out of the way of attacks while dealing out attacked of his own. In no time at all, all of the agents were down on the ground. "Thanks for the help." The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he looked at the woman that hadn't helped at all with the agents.

Gemini shrugged as she nudged a nearby human. "You had it covered." She pushed open a nearby door with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Hydra frowned as he looked at the door, it was supposed to be locked. He followed after the woman up the steps and out a side door into an alley. He grabbed onto her wrist and led her down the road until they reached the street. Hydra let out a whistle, hailing a cab. "Get in." He ordered as he climbed into the cab first.

Gemini pouted as she followed the man into the cab. "I was going to follow anyway, you have my Sacred Jewel." She blew a strand of black hair out of her face as she watched the road.

"Your what?" Hydra asked after he gave his address to the cab driver. The woman rolled her eyes at him as she reached and grabbed the fuzzy dice from him. "If they are yours, then take them."

"That's not how it works!" Gemini yelled at the infuriating man she had been summoned by. "You hold the contract, you have to carry them." She pushed them back into his hands, catching sight of something through the front windshield. She looked over, eyes widening as she saw a large van blocking their path.

Hydra acted on instinct, pulling the woman close as his aura braced them against the car as they hit the van in front of them. The car lifted off the ground, coming back down heavily. "You okay?" He asked as the woman disentangled herself from his arms.

"Hydra! Come out with your hands up!" Hydra rolled his eyes as the voice came over the speakerphone. "Release your hostages and surrender!"

Gemini looked over at Hydra, he did not look like he was going to comply. "So what's the plan boss?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Hydra looked at the woman, then around them at the agents slowly creeping in. A smile spread across his face as an idea came to his mind. "Do that thing again. The one where you turned into me and used my aura." In a shimmer he was sitting beside himself. "Now then, we both go out on opposite sides at the same time. Let me handle it from there."

"Alright." Gemini replied as they bot opened their doors and got out with their hands up. A small smirk crept onto her face as a torrent of confused whispers reached her ears. 'Silly people. No one messes with my master.' She was surprised when the car beside her suddenly vanished, being thrown at the barricade where the orders where coming from.

Hydra spun around and knocked back any nearby agents. "Gemini." He called out to the woman near him, taking out her own agents. "We need to leave." She changed back into herself as she followed after him, keeping pace.

They made it all the way to the subway station and onto a train before they stopped for a breather. "Well that was fun." Gemini stated as she sat on a bench and looked around. There was hardly anyone nearby. Just an old guy at the other end of the car and a few teenaged girls on their phones. "It's been a while since I've been to this world."

"So where are you from?" Hydra asked as he sat in the seat beside the woman.

"I'm from the Celestial World of course. Where else do Celestials come from?" Gemini crossed her arms as she tilted her head up in pride.

Hydra frowned as he examined the woman more closely. "Celestial? Are you a God or something?" He couldn't sense an aura from her, but there was some sort of power there. After a few minutes of silence, Hydra spoke up again. "Answer me woman."

"I have a name, bastard." Gemini kept a glare on her face as she addressed her contractor. "And considering we haven't even finalized the contract yet, I don't see a point in continuing this conversation."

Hydra growled as he pulled the fuzzy dice out of his pocket. "What the hell is going on? What are you?"

Gemini said nothing as she pulled a scroll of paper our of her jacket pocket and handed it over to the godly-monster. Hydra silently took the paper and unrolled it, reading through the written document. "That is your contract. Agree and sign, or give it back and I will be on my way."

Hydra looked up from the contract and over at the Celestial sitting beside him. She wasn't the first thing he pictured when he thought of the Zodiac, especially not Gemini. But the name fit her. Her duel colored hair of black and white match her mismatched blue and green eyes. "Alright, we have a deal." He bit the corner of his thumb, letting a few drops of blood land on the line beneath his name.

Gemini accepted the contract back from Hydra with a small smile. "So, where to first?"

"My office. I need to collect some things before we go underground." Hydra got up and stepped off the subway, better to walk further than lead H.E.R.A. right to him. Gemini followed after him without any objection.

* * *

-Cyprin-

Cyprin let out a heavy sigh as they looked around their apartment. It was trashed, everything littering the floor and out of place. Quickly they began putting things away and taking inventory, trying to find if anything was missing. Alex's anxiety doubled when object could not be found. "Aphrodite's Heart is missing. No. Nonononononononononononononononono." Frantically, they renewed their search, but it was gone.

After another hour of searching, they gave up, it wasn't here. "I'm in trouble." Alex murmured as they leaned their head against the wall of their apartment. Closing their eyes to get a bit of solitude from the chaos that had arrived, they were interrupted by their alarm clock. Alex looked at the offending device as it beeped for their 5:30 alarm. They had gotten in at 3, and spent all of their sleeping time searching.

In a huff, they got up and turned the device off. Giving their apartment another look, they grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. As they got out, there was a knock on the door. Alex walked over and pulled the door open, confused to see no one there. Looking down, there was something stuck into the floor.

Alex knelt down and grabbed the silver object, a pair of scissors. They frowned as they examined the curious object. It was carved and heavy, probably made of some sort of precious metal. But there was something about them that felt off from a normal pair of scissors. And it wasn't the extensive detailing on it. "Is this an artifact?"

To test their theory, they released a bit of their aura. In a flash and ring of a doorbell, the energy expanded and condensed in front of them. Alex stared as a woman was suddenly standing in front of them. Her long red hair was braided down her back and went past her waist. The woman spun around and pinned Alex with a happy smile. "Hey."

Alex swallowed nervously, what was going on? "Hi. Um...who are you? And how did you get into my apartment?"

The woman smiled gently. "I'm Cancer, The Crab. And you called me here, Master Cyprin. Or would it be Mistress? I honestly don't know."

"Just Cyprin is fine." Alex responded. "And Cancer? As in the Zodiac sign Cancer?" Cancer nodded her head. "Are you that Cancer? I thought the Zodiacs were just myth."

Cancer frowned. "Well most people probably think the Gods of Olympus are just myth as well." Her hands migrated to her hips as she spoke. "And just because we are thought to be myths doesn't mean we don't exist. As a matter of fact, I'm already over two millenniums old."

"I wouldn't have labeled you a day over twenty." Alex commented back naturally, a habit of being the child of the Goddess of Love. They smiled as a blush crept across Cancer's face. "So, I called you here?" Another nod came from the red head. "So, why are you here?"

Cancer took a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. "As a Celestial being, as well as a member of the Zodiac Court, it is my duty to help out those who find my Sacred Jewel and request my help." She pulled a scroll of paper from her pocket. "As the being who found my Sacred Jewel and called me, you are now my contract holder." She handed the scroll to Alex, who unrolled it and looked it over.

Alex read through slowly, the lack of sleep was catching up to them. "So, you work for me?" The woman nodded firmly in response. "Do I just sign it?"

"A few drops of blood will do." Cancer responded. "And please don't use my scissors, it's the only thing that cuts my nails and hair." Alex nodded as they walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the letter opener, making a small cut on the side of their finger. Once a few drops hit the paper, Cancer took it back. "Alright, what's first Cyprin?"

Alex frowned thinking what to do now. "I need to go to work. You stay here and clean."

"But I can help at work." Cancer argued pleadingly.

"I can't take you to work." Alex frowned as they crossed their arms. "You're not cleared-"

"I know about all the Gods, godly-monsters, and other things Olympus is trying to hide." Cancer waved her hand dismissively at the demigod. "And I can't help if I'm not nearby." Cancer walked over and pulled their shirt over their shoulder, revealing a little black crab. "This Mark means you are under my protection. I can't protect you if I'm not near you. I can know where you are as long as you have my Sacred Jewel, but I will still have to get to you."

Alex looked down at the scissors in their hands. "I'm so getting fired for this." They tucked the scissors into their pocket. "Come on then. Maybe you can help me with a case."

Cancer bounced after Cyprin out of the apartment. "What's the case?"

"A missing artifact. Someone stole it from my apartment." Alex explained as they made their way to their car. "I need to find it before Olympus finds out, if they haven't already." Alex muttered the last part under their breath, trying not to curse their luck.

Cancer sat in the seat and looked around the car. "This is so interesting. What is this? These didn't exist the last time I was here." She busied herself exploring the inside of the vehicle as Alex drove them to H.E.R.A. HQ.

* * *

-Persephone-

Persephone hummed a little tune as she organized her uncle's desk. Hades had gone down to earth to check on Cerberus and his brothers. So she wasn't all too surprised when he spent the night there. Which meant he would do his morning run on earth and be back later in the morning. That gave her plenty of time to organize a few things and do some last minute checking.

"Let's get some tea going." She left the office and went towards the estate, it wasn't a far walk. And Hades wasn't going to be back for another few hours. As she opened the front door to the estate, something feel from the door. "What's this?" Persephone knelt down and picked up the small golden pin. As she turned it around and looked at it, she found it to be a lion with rubies for eyes. "Wonder where this came from." She tucked it into her pocket, vowing to find the owner later.

She took her time making the tea, there wasn't anything serious to be done. And anything that was serious she needed her uncle for. She finished off her warm cup before she filled a pitcher with ice, meaning to make a pitcher of ice tea to drink throughout the day while working. But a paired of raised voices distracted her. "You can stay here while I work." That sounded like her uncle, but who was he talking to?

"And I said I can help with your work." Persephone left the kitchen to find out who had returned with her uncle. As she rounded the corner, she found her uncle arguing with a woman that barely came up to his shoulders. She had puffy pink hair and her eyes trained on Hades. "I can't help if you don't keep me nearby."

Hades growled at the infuriating Celestial. It had been hard enough bringing her back to Olympus with him. He looked up and was a bit surprised to see his niece was present. "Persephone, good morning."

"Morning uncle." Persephone greeted him as she approached the two. "Who's this cutie?"

The woman gave her a friendly smile as she offered her hand in greeting. "I'm Aries. It's nice to meet you." Persephone shook the woman's hand, frowning when her hand stilled and she gazed at her in shock. "You have a Sacred Jewel!" Immediately the woman began looking around the room, searching for something. "You can come out! It's me Aries!"

Persephone looked over at her uncle with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you find her?"

Hades let out a sigh as the Celestial ran off into the estate. "She appeared in my apartment." He pulled out the small blue shell from his pocket. "I was given this and when I tried examining it's aura, she appeared."

Persephone frowned as she pulled the lion pin form her pocket. "Well I just found this on the door." She tilted her head as she sensed a faint aura coming from the pin. "Could this-" She was interrupted as a flash of light came form the pin, with an accompanying doorbell ring. Persephone blinked as a man stood in front of her, the same height as Hades. "Wow."

"Yo, Leo, The Lion, at your service My Lady." Leo gave the Goddess a bow, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. He straightened and ran a hand through his thick blond hair, not flattening it at all. "Your wish is my-" He was cut off as a small pink haired woman tackled him to the ground. "A-A-Aries?"

"Leo!" Aries hugged the Lion tightly. "It's so good to see you again!" She started snuggling him again, but was stopped as she was pulled off the Lion. She looked over at Hades as he gave her an unamused look. "That's my big brother." She stated as she pointed to Leo as he stood up.

Leon straightened out his suit as he dusted himself off. "I'm honestly surprised that we ended up in the same world. Last time this happened we had the same Master." He gazed up and down at the man that was holding his little sister. "You must be her's."

"I hold her contract, yes." Hades clarified as he released Aries, not too surprised when she ran over and latched onto the blonde once more. "And my niece now holds yours."

"What contract?" Persephone asked as she looked between the three other people in the room. She then looked down at the pin and over at Leo. His golden hair certainly matched the pin, even his red eyes matched the gems there. "What is going on?"

Hades sighed as he prepared to explain, but the other man spoke first. "I am a Celestial, and that is my Sacred Jewel. With that you now hold a contract with me." Leo explained as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll of paper. "This is the physical contract. It's only binding once you seal it in blood."

Persephone gingerly took the contract, she didn't sense anything dangerous. She skimmed over the contract briefly. "So, you work for me?" She asked, looking for clarification.

Aries stepped away from her brother and placed her hands on her hips. "Basically. He will protect you while you make sure he has energy to stay in this world and use his powers. And you're in safe hands with this idiot." She gripped her head as Leo bonked the top of it. "What was that for?!"

Leo just sighed and shook his head. "You were such a sweet and timid girl, I think your last contract ruined you."

Aries just shrugged and crossed her arms. "Shut up." She spit out the words, harsh and cold.

Hades raised an eyebrow, it was an unusual reaction for her. But it ad only been a few hours that he had known her. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how long the siblings had known each other. Turning his attention back to his niece, he saw her chewing a nail. "You don't have to sign if you don't want to."

Persephone looked up form the contract, meeting her uncle's violet eyes. She looked over at Leo, the look in his eyes unreadable but friendly. She let out a slow breath as a small butterfly appeared on her shoulder, created by her aura. In a flicker of movement, it's wing cut through the skin on her hand, letting a few drops of blood drip onto the paper. "There you go." She passed the contract back to Leo.

Leo accepted the contract back, taking Persephone's hand with it. He hugged her tightly as he breathed in her scent. He traced the outline of his mark on her neck. "With this Mark, you are now under my protection."

"Back up." Leo stepped back as the God beside him growled in a low voice. Hades eyed the Celestial closely, also stealing glances at his niece's flushed face. "You will keep your hands off of her unless she tells you otherwise." The Lion held his hands up in surrender before taking another step away from Persephone. He turned to his niece, she had gotten her face to cool off. "Let's get to work."

"Finally!" Aries exclaimed as she walked between them, tugging on Hades' arm. "Honestly, this guy claims to be married to his work but he hasn't done a single thing all day."

Hades narrowed his eyes at the pinkette. "If someone would do as they are told, I would be able to work."

Persephone giggled as the two continue their little argument. She looked behind her at Leo, he was keeping a respectful distance back. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

He returned her smile happily, speeding up to walk beside her. "As am I, My Lady."

* * *

-Astreaus-

It was another dark day in Tartarus. Astreaus found himself lounging under his tree, taking in the silence around him. 'Another day locked away in darkness.' He mused as he watched the pink petals dance around him.

"Brother." Astraeus looked over as Pallas walked through his bedroom. "Come, the meeting is starting soon." He nodded as he got up to follow his older brother to his living room, their usual meeting area. "Soon we shall be in our rightful place, Olympus." Pallas pulled out a map and smoothed it out over the table.

Astreaus grabbed a few things to weigh the corners down on the map. In his search for paperweights, he came across a small object he did not even remember being in his possession. A small pearl, he was positive it was shaped like a heart, no larger than his thumb. It fight perfectly into his closed fist, allowing him to carry it in secret.

Shortly after the map was set, other Titans began to arrive. Eventually there was enough people to start some sort of meeting. "Welcome, tonight begins our ascension back to Olympus." Pallas began speaking to the others gathered. "Too long the Gods have stood above us, and we are ready to take them down." There was a murmur of agreement before Pallas dove into his plan.

Astreaus stayed at the back of the room, paying a enough attention to know what was going on and being planned, but not his full attention. His attention was focused on a small, pure white pure he held in his hand. The curious little gem was so perfect, untouched by the darkness it inhabited. He didn't know where it had come from, or how long it had been in his possession.

A flicker of movement drew his attention. Closing his fist to hide his prize, he looked over to see a familiar face had joined the crowd. "Selina, you're late."

Selina rolled her eyes at her fellow Titan. "Thought I might as well see what everyone is talking about. There aren't many meeting anymore." It had been sometime since they had last had a meeting to plan any sort of rebellious act. Most of the Titans didn't think they could defeat the Olympians. "You think we stand a chance?"

Astreaus shrugged as he watched his brother explain his plan and rally the others to his cause. "A better chance than we have ever had." The girl beside him nodded before turning and leaving the meeting. It wasn't much later that the meeting ended and the Titans dispersed. He walked up to his brother. "It went well."

"I saw you talking to Selina." Pallas spoke over his brother's statement. "Why did she leave?" He got a shrug from his brother. "Find out why. And if she or her brother refuses to help, persuade them. We need their power if we are to win. The twins are the fastest travelers we have."

Astreaus nodded as his brother walked past him and out of his house. He let out a sigh of frustration, his brother was becoming more demanding. Before he could handle the ordering and the high-and-mighty attitude, but it was getting out of hand now. He ran a hand down his face, thinking of what to do.

His attention returned to the small little pearl in his hand. 'So small, so fragile, so easily...broken.' In a fit of frustration, he sent a pulse of his aura through the gem, trying to break it. With a bright flash of light, the ring of a doorbell filled the air, knocking Astreaus back in surprise.

As the light died out, Astreaus' focus was honed in on a single female standing in front of him. Leather boots went up to the middle of her thighs, thick heeled and black. Then a pair of black leather shorts, a pair of hands rested on the hips with fingerless gloves on them. A bare stomach next greeted his eyes, a leather jacket thrown over with the sleeves cut off, a bright red sports bra covering her chest. The next thing to draw his attention was the bright pink hair, that was mostly buzzed off, sitting in a curly mess on top of her head. He swallowed as his eyes finally settled on the woman's bright blue eyes.

"Hello." The woman purred as she watched the stunned man stare at her. "Need a moment?"

"The stars do not hold a candle to your radiance." Astreaus found himself speaking before his mind even thought to breath. He was stunned once more as a fierce blush spread across her cheeks as her eyes strayed away form him, breaking their hold over him. He slowly got up and walked over to her, she only came to his chin. "Who are you, angel?"

Astreaus lifted her chin with his hand, wanting to look into her eyes. "V-V-Virgo...The Maiden...at your service." Virgo found herself looking everywhere but his eyes, they were so intense.

Astreaus chuckled as he watched her. "The Maiden? Your outfit does not suit a maiden, but you do, Angel."

Virgo took a deep breath in before she met his eyes with a firm look. "My name is Virgo." She took a step back before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a scroll of paper. "And this is our contract, sign it."

Astreaus raised an eyebrow as he took the scroll and unrolled it. The document was very formal, and detailed. "You're the Zodiac's Virgo? As in the horoscope constellations?" The woman just gave him a nod as her confidence from before returned to her. He returned to the contract, reading the finer details. "How do I sign?"

Virgo pulled a pin from her hair and walked over to the Titan. "With blood of course." She told him with a smile as she held out the pin. "Do we have a deal?"

Astreaus smirked as he held her hand with his, placing his finger over the tip of the pin. He leaned in close, relishing as her face became inflamed with blush. "For you...there is no question about it." He pricked his finger on the pin before smearing his blood in it's place.

Virgo quickly pulled away with the contract in hand. "Thank you." She slid the paper back into it's place. "Now, please be more gentle with my Sacred Jewel. If you break it our contract is null and void."

"You mean this?" Astreaus held the small pearl between his fingers. Despite the difference in colors, the pearl symbolized her perfectly. Standing out boldly in it's environment and pure beyond comprehension. "It is mine to treasure, and mine to keep safe."

Virgo frowned, trying to keep herself from blushing again. "You a poet or something?"

"Something." Astreaus replied with a smile. He then let out a sign as he caught sight of the map on his table, remembering his orders form Pallas. "If you will excuse me, I have work to do."

"Need any help?" Virgo offered as her master moved to leave his home. "I am here to help, serve, and protect you."

Astreaus gave the pink haired woman a bored expression. "Down here, work is fun for me. When I get back, maybe we will have a different kind of fun." He chuckled as her face blazed red once more. "In the mean time, why don't you settle in, make yourself comfortable." He sent her a wink before leaving, heading to the neighboring estate to do his work.

* * *

-Helios-

Helios waited patiently as his sister went off to see what Pallas' meeting was all about. They were hesitant to go to the meeting, having become somewhat close with the God of the Underworld. Neither of them wanted to fight against him, but they did not want to betray their fellow Titans.

He decided to go for a walk to try and think through his thoughts. With the silence that prevailed outside, it was a good place to think. And he did not have to worry about being attacked, almost everyone was going to be at Pallas' meeting. He followed the cracked and worn path around Selina and his joint territory, his feet having memorized it long ago, giving his mind the freedom to roam.

A sudden presence at his back drew his attention. He whipped around, hoping to catch the assailant unaware. But there was no one behind him. 'You're too tensed Helios, relax.' He took a deep breath, turning to continue his journey. A shimmering of glass on the ground caught his attention. 'What's this?' He knelt down and picked up the small object, an hourglass.

"What you got there?" Helios spun around, concealing the hourglass in his hand, and faced his sister. "Find something?" Selina asked as she tried to see what her brother was hiding.

Helios relented, letting his sister see the object. "Just a small hourglass."

Selina frowned as she looked at the worn out object in her brother's hand, no sand to be found. "Looks broken to me."

"What?" Helios reexamine do the hourglass. Sparkling golden sand filled the bottom half of the hourglass. Silver chains wrapped around the glass, holding the lids shut to contain the sand. "It looks fine to me."

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked." Selina laughed as she teased her brother before walking towards their house. "So, they want to overthrow Olympus, as usual." Selina jumped over the back of their couch, trying to relax.

Helios nodded his head as he continued to examine the hourglass in his hand. He turned it over in his hands, watching the sand fall from one side to the other. As the sand finished filling the bottom half, he was shocked to see the sand flow back up into the top. 'What is this?' He unleashed a bit of his power, wanting to see what was causing this.

A loud ding-dong and a bright flash caused Helios to toss the hourglass, but it didn't move as it should, floating almost. "Please be more careful." Helios looked over to the new voice in the room. He quickly looked away as he caught sight of the woman, dressed as an exotic dancer. "Is something wrong?"

"Who the hell are you?" Selina asked as she pushed herself off of the couch, flying up towards the ceiling. "What the hell is going on?!" She braced herself against the ceiling, grabbing for it as she floated away.

"I have reduced the gravity of the room." The woman stated calmly and without emotion. "Please retrieve my Sacred Jewel. Then I shall return gravity to it's equilibrium." Helios made his way over to the floating hourglass, feeling like he was swimming in water the entire time. "Thank you." In an instant gravity returned and both Helios and Selina stumbled to regain their footing. "My name is Libra, the Scales."

"Libra? Like the Zodiac horoscope thing?" Selina asked as she stared at the scantily clad woman.

"Yes." Libra replied as she looked between the two. "I am a member of the Zodiac Court. Are you both related?"

"We're twins." Selina replied as she watched her brother. She smirked as she noticed a slight blush on his face. "Say Libra, don't you get cold in that outfit? You have a lot of skin exposed." She giggled as her brother's face reddened a bit more.

Libra shrugged. "As a Celestial I am unaffected by the cold. Should I put more fabric on?" She looked down at her body, her last master had been happy with her choice of clothing. "Does this displease you Master?"

"Master?!" Selina giggled as Helios' face grew even redder. She looped an arm around her twin's neck. "What do you think, Master Helios? Should she change or is she cute like that?"

Helios sent a small glare at his sister before shifting his eyes over to the other woman in the room. She stood tall, her hands behind her back, eyes focused on him. "You look fine." He mumbled before holding out the hourglass to her. "You said this was yours."

Libra walked up to the white haired man and closed his hand over the hourglass. "It is, but it is yours now. It shows you hold my contract." She reached into her top, pulling out the folded sheet of paper that was the physical contract. "Sign this." Helios froze as the paper was presented to him, it had come out of her top. He hesitantly took it and unfolded it. "A few drops of blood will suffice."

"Pull out a pen and you'll get that." Selina laughed as her brother's face flamed even more.

Libra tilted her head as Selina continued giggling while Helios read through the contract. "Do you require an explanation?"

"No, I understand it." Helios spoke up as he reached the bottom of the contract. He pulled a small knife from his pocket, cutting the end of his finger. He pressed the cut to the paper, letting his blood soak into it. "So, now what?"

Libra took the contract, folding it up and replacing it in her top. "Now it is up to you, Master."

* * *

-Chimera-

Chimera sighed as he waited by Janet's desk. She had been gone for a while, a meeting or something.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small keychain he had been given by a lady outside the building. He hadn't thought much of it, she had just handed it to him as he walked by, insisting he take it. He looked at the small black cube, tracing the red lines with his fingers. It was fairly small, fitting into the palm of his hand perfectly and was flimsily held on with a string tied around it, easily taken off and held as just the plain cube.

"Sorry for the wait." Chimera perked up a bit as Janet returned. She squared away a few papers before sitting at her desk. "So,we can head off to the medical exam now. Then we can stop by the work site so you can get started."

"Great." Chimera slid the cube back into his pocket as he got up to follow the agent. They went outside and to a car to drive to the appointment. He remained quiet as they drove, not knowing what to say or how to start a conversation. Janet had shot down his conversations before, and would most likely do it again.

They got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. Chimera followed a nurse to the back, leaving him in an examination room. As he waited for the doctor, he pulled the cube back out, tracing the lines absentmindedly. 'It's relaxing.' He commented as he spun the cube around.

The doctor came in and he performed the exam, routine and very simple. With all of the paperwork done, Chimera left the office to return to Janet in the waiting room. As he entered the room, it started to spin a bit. He couldn't describe what had set him off, but something had, and his aura was slipping through his grasp. 'Damn it! Not now!' He cursed as the room lit up around him, a loud ding-dong accompanying the light.

"What the hell." A masculine voice commented as the light died out. "I did not sign up for this shit." Chimera took a deep breath as he leaned against a solid frame. "So you did this huh?" He looked up, shocked to see deep blue eyes staring back him through a fringe of black hair. "Not bad Kitten. Looks like you knocked everyone out."

Chimera followed the man's gaze and looked around the room. Everything was either knocked over or had been tossed to the other side of the room. All of the people were simply on the ground, unharmed by the look of it. And the few things with glass were cracked, but no shards on the ground. The damage wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. "We need to leave."

Without another word, the strange man helped Chimera to steady himself, enough so they could leave the office inconspicuously. It wasn't until they were down a few blocks that they heard sirens heading towards the office. "Guess we aren't going back there." Chimera agreed with the man, wondering what he was going to do next.

They stopped at a traffic light, waiting to cross. He looked to the man beside him again. His hair was fringed in front of his face with the top long enough to do that. The rest of his hair was shaved down to only a slight stubble. He was tall as well, Chimera's eyes only reached his chin. His denim jeans and black shirt added to give him a punk, bad boy look.

"Who are you?" Chimera slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant for it to sound rude, but it had.

"Names Scorpio." The man replied, ignoring Chimera's tone. He walked on, the light had changed. Chimera jogged a few steps, catching up. "The Scorpion of the Zodiac Court."

"Zodiac Court? You mean like that horoscope thing human's use?" Chimera frowned as he tried to piece together who this man was. And where he had come from.

"Do you use them as well?" Scorpio leaned down towards the monster's face, smirking as Chimera tripped a bit. "You seem like the type."

"I read them occasionally." Chimera responded to the obvious teasing. "So, what are you doing here?"

Scorpio shrugged as they came to another light. "You called me, so what do you want?" They lapsed into silence as Chimera thought on what he had learned. "Let's go here." Chimera perked up as Scorpio led them into Central Park. He stopped once they had reached a clear patch of grass with little foot traffic. "Perfect." Scorpio sat down on the grass, laying back with his hands behind his head.

Chimera sat down beside the man. He laid back and looked up at the clouds. "What are we doing?"

"I am trying to nap." Scorpio responded, keeping his eyes closed. "You are thinking about why you called me. And what you want me to do." He shifted and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "You can also look this over while you think. I'm not doing anything until you sign it, so start with that."

Chimera took the piece of paper and unfolded it. He frowned as he discovered it was some sort of legal paper, a contract. "I, Scorpio, The Scorpion of the Zodiac Court of the Celestial world, pledge my services to Chimera." He then read through the details of Scorpio's part of the contract, his name signing the bottom. "I, Chimera, accept Scorpios service. In return I will support his life in my world and provide Celestial Energy to maintain his form." Chimera frowned as he reread his section. "What is Celestial Energy?"

Scorpio let out a sigh, he had almost been asleep. "It's just energy. I convert it to Celestial Energy through my Sacred Jewel." He pointed to the cube in Chimera's pocket, knowing exactly where it was. "As long as you have that on you, you're my Contractor. Let someone else get it, and they can override your authority and take over the contract."

Chimera nodded, understanding a bit of what Scorpio was saying. "I'm flattered you would pick me, but-" His words were interrupted as Scorpio rolled over and glared down at him.

"I didn't pick you, you picked me, Kitten." Scorpio kept the hard look on his face, trying to keep his gaze focused. "My Sacred Jewel came into your possession, either by chance or fate, it's yours now. And I ain't letting you back down because you want something different. So sign the damn contract Kitten, 'cause I ain't letting you do anything else."

"Don't call me 'Kitten'. My name is Chris." Chimera responded as he tried to get Scorpio off of him, but the man was heavier than he looked. "Get off of me."

Scorpio chuckled as he rolled off of Chimera and sat up. "As you wish, Kitten." He frowned as he sensed a wild energy coming off of the blonde beside him. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He picked a few stray pieces of grass out of the man's hair, watching as he tried to control his energy. He sighed as he leaned back over, pressing his lips to Chimera's.

Chimera froze as Scorpio kissed him, he didn't know how to respond. As the Zodiac pulled away, Chimera found himself at a loss of what to do or say. "Um..."

"Good, you calmed down." Scorpio laid back down as Chimera continued to sit in confusion.

"You kissed me...to calm me down?" Chimera felt his face flame up, wondering if anyone else saw that. "Why would you do that?!"

"You were stuck, I got you unstuck." Scorpio shrugged. His eye cracked open as Chimera pocked his side. "What?" He growled.

"I need a pen." Chimera pointed to the contract. "I can't sign without a pen."

"You don't sign your name Kitten." Scorpio ignored Chimera when he complained about the nickname. "You use your blood."

Chimera frowned as he looked back at the contract, then at his hand. Looking back at Scorpio, the man looked to be asleep. He sighed as he pulled a small pocket knife out if his pocket. He pricked the end of his thumb before pressing it to the piece of paper.

He felt a presence at his shoulder before a hand took the contract form him. "I'll take that." Scorpio folded up the paper and tucked it back into his pocket. He then took Chimera's hand into his own while his other pulled a band aid out of his pocket. "Now to take care of this." He gently placed the band aid over the little drop of blood that was starting to form. Then placed a gentle kiss on the covered wound. "I'm sorry I asked that of you."

Chimera knew his face was blazing red, but Scorpio also had a bit of rose dusting his cheeks. "It's fine. It was necessary." He then shifted his eyes to anywhere but Scorpio. "I'm hungry. Want to go get some food?" He hastily got up and began walking towards the park exit.

Scorpio chuckled as he got up and easily caught up to the monster. "Sure. Where to, Kitten?" He chuckled as Chimera grumbled a complaint about the nickname.

* * *

-Hannah-

Hannah Goldstone was a regular human. Well, almost regular. She worked for H.E.R.A, Hell and Earth Relations Agency. They helped to keep Godly-monsters in the bounds of human law and interactions. This usually meant keeping an eye on monsters that tried using their powers to get ahead in the world or harm humans. But that wasn't what she did. She usually just filled out paperwork.

Hannah sighed as she made her way to the office. Today was looking to be another boring day. Just more paperwork and sitting at her desk. No case, no field work. She grumbled as she saw her dream of being a field agent grow further away. "At this rate I'll be stuck at that desk for eternity."

"At least you'll have me." Hannah jumped as a voice spoke up beside her. She let out a sigh as May, her best friend, chuckled beside her. May was the only other human Hannah knew worked at H.E.R.A. So naturally the two had gotten close. "What has you thinking such dark thoughts? Did a date fall through?"

Hannah waved off the girl's worry. "No, just work and life as usual. Speaking of love lives, how's yours?" She giggled as May smiled while sighing. "Partying all night?"

"ALL night." May emphasized. "But it became a two person party by the end of the night." May laughed as Hannah grumbled with a blush spreading over her face. "You knew that was coming when you asked the question."

"I thought you would leave it out for my sake." The two laughed as they made it to their building and walked in through the front door. They took the elevator up to their floor and made their way to their desks. Hannah logged in and sighed as she checked her email, nothing but junk. "I really want a case." She complained as she pulled a stack of paperwork towards her.

"Don't you have an artifact case to hand in?" May asked while looking towards Cyprin's office. "I think they're in."

Hannah looked over to the office door. "Yeah." She collected the file and artifact that she had recovered the day before. Walking over to the office, she was surprised to hear another voice, but not one she recognized.

She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." Hannah heard them call form the other side of the door. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Sitting on Cyprin's desk was a beautiful red haired woman. She wore short, knee high boots, and a halted top. "Hannah, how can I help you?" Cyprin smiled at the girl as she closed the door and walked to their desk.

Hannah passed over the case file. "I finished that case you gave me on Wednesday. I was wondering if there was anything else I could help with." She looked around on the desk, but it seemed to be normal work.

Cyprin scanned over the case, it had been a simple artifact recovery. "Good work on the case." Hannah lit up at the compliment, she always did. Alex frowned as they thought of what they could let Hannah do. Hannah wanted to be a field agent, so the more cases under her belt, the better. But they did have a case to give her.

Just as they were about to give the bad news, several agents ran into their office. "Cyprin, Hydra escaped." "Chimera has gone missing." "Cerberus ran away." Cyprin raised their hands, stopping the agents from talking over each other.

Alex smiled as she caught sight of Hannah's hopeful look. "Well, Agent Goldstone, I think these men could use some help. Can you spare some time to help them search?"

"Of course!" Hannah replied with a smile before following the other agents out of the office, slipping the ring onto her finger. They led her to a larger group. "How did they all escape?" She asked as she looked at all of the agents.

"Hydra was down in the detention cells." One agent began explaining. "But then he was out of his cell. Next thing we knew there were two of them running away. They even threw a car at our barricade."

"Chimera ran off after his aura exploded in a clinic." Hannah was shocked, she had never heard of an aura combusting.

She looked to another agent as they began speaking. "We were about to bring Cerberus in for questioning, but then some woman showed up and they took off running. But the exact things that happened are a bit fuzzy."

Hannah nodded as she processed all of the information. Another agent spoke up over the others. "Alright, we will split into groups and search any major areas where they might try to blend in with other people. Group A, take Astoria Park. Group B, take northern Manhattan..." The list went on as the agent assigned areas to be searched. Hannah ended up with group E, Central Park.

The park was massive, which is why they only got half of it and had a fairly large group. They had each taken a section to search on their own. Hannah walked around the park, looking normal but keeping a lookout for the godly-monsters.

"Excuse me my dear." Hannah looked over at an old woman kneeling on the ground. "Would you indulge an old woman in her hobby? Seems no one wants to have their fortunes read in the stars today." Hannah wasn't sure if she should, she had work to do. "It won't take long, just a moment then you can resume your search."

Hannah frowned as she knelt in front of the woman. "How did you know-"

"That you were looking for someone?" The old woman smiled as she finished her sentence. "It's something I've learned over my long life. May I see your hand?" Hannah gave the woman her hand. She examined it slowly, tracing lines with her fingers. "You have a grand destiny ahead of you, but much danger as well. I think this will come in handy. Since you don't have your ring back yet."

"My ring?" Hannah frowned as the woman pulled a necklace out of her bag and handed it to her. Hanging on the necklace was an old looking arrowhead. "What is it?"

"A charm of sorts." The old woman chuckled as Hannah examined it closely. "It won't bite. Put it on." Hannah put on the necklace at the woman's urging. "There, isn't that nice?"

Hannah nodded before getting up. "Thank you...er...I don't know your name."

"Gale, call me Gale." The woman responded happily. "It's what everyone calls me nowadays. They don't know how to pronounce my real name, only when it's misspelled." Hannah couldn't help the chuckle as the old woman gave her exaggerated complain. "Now then, don't you have someone to look for?"

"Oh! Right!" Hannah looked around, checking to see if anyone had shown up while she was speaking with Gale. "Thank you-" She stopped as she looked back to where Gale had been, she was gone. Even the blanket and bag where out of sight. But there was no where she could have gone, not that quickly. 'Who was she?'

Hannah decided she would have to figure that out later, she had a job to do. She came to a stop when she reached one of the small bridges, the end of her section. She hadn't come across anyone in her search. "Guess my job is done." She let out a sigh as she leaned against the edge of the bridge.

"Stop calling me Kitten!" Hannah perked up at the shouting. Looking down the path, she could see two men walking and arguing. The shorter blond was glaring at the taller dark haired man.

The dark haired man let out a chuckle. "Make me." He challenged, smirking when the blonde looked away. His blue eyes then snapped up and met Hannah's hazel eyes. "What you looking at?"

Hannah jumped as she realized she had been staring. "Sorry." She mumbled while playing with her necklace. She tensed as the dark haired man walked right up to her and stopped. "Um...can I help you?"

The dark haired man stepped back and looked around the area. "Yo, Sagittarius! I know you're there!" Hannah frowned as he began talking loudly to someone he thought was there.

"Sorry about him." Hannah looked over as the blond walked up to her. "He has no manners." They both chuckled as the dark haired man began searching the woods. "I'm Chris." He offered his hand in greeting.

Hannah smiled and took the hand. "Hannah. You two just on a walk?"

Chris' eyes widened as he waved his hands in front of him. "We're just friends. Just two friends out on a walk. This path was a coincidence. We weren't trying to seclude ourselves."

Hannah giggled as Chris' face became red tinged. "If you keep explaining like that, I'm not going to believe you."

"Hey you." Hannah looked over as the dark haired man returned. "Where is he?"

"Who-" Hannah began to ask but stopped when he leveled her with a hard look.

Chris stepped between the two. "Scorpio, calm down. Who are you looking for anyway?"

"Sagittarius, The Archer. That's his Sacred Jewel." Scorpio pointed to the necklace around Hannah's neck. "Where is he hiding?"

"Who?" Hannah asked again as he hand gripped the necklace on her neck. "I don't know-" She hissed as she pulled her hand away from the arrowhead, she had cut her hand. "Ow."

Scorpio frowned as the woman pulled out a cloth to wrap her bleeding hand with. "You know. And if you don't, I'll take that Sacred Jewel." He reached out to grab the necklace. A bright flash and a loud ring made him pause before a hand grabbed his wrist. "Came out on your own, Sagittarius?"

Hannah stared as a man stood between her and Scorpio. His brown hair curled around his face. He looked more like a lumberjack than an archer. "Hands off her Scorpio. We both know what will happen if you touch her while she is under Contract." Hannah could only describe the man's voice as mellow, calm but strong.

Scorpio scoffed as he pulled his hand out of Sagittarius' grasp. "I'm surprised you waited to show yourself. How weak is she?"

"Her potential is far greater than you can imagine." Sagittarius explained before he turned to the woman standing behind him. "I apologize for my delay, your power is dormant so I had to come under my own power. But when your power awakens, I shall not leave your side." Hannah found herself staring at the tall man with wide eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. "You mortals are fragile creatures."

Hannah felt any warm, fuzzy feelings vanish. "Thank you?" She questioned while looking past the man and towards the other two men in their little group. "So how do you two know each other?" She pointed between Scorpio and Sagittarius.

"This lug is a Zodiac like me." Scorpio crossed his arms and watched as Sagittarius' shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "But it looks like he ain't sticking around." As they watched Sagittarius, his edges began to glow. "Go get some rest, idiot. Kitten and I will watch over your Flower."

"Hey!" Hannah shouted at the nickname.

Scorpio chuckled. "Sorry, I meant Rose. You've got a few thorns in your side." He laughed again as the woman glared at him. "Get out of here Archer."

Sagittarius nodded as his energy fell even more. "Thank you, Scorpio." In a burst of sparkles, the brunette vanished.

"Where did he go?" Hannah asked as she reached out and caught a sparkle before it vanished.

"Back to the Celestial World." Scorpio clarified for the other two. "We should get going, there are people hunting us."

"Hunting?" Hannah asked as she looked between the two men. In a blink everything clicked into place. "You're Chimera!" She covered her mouth as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Sorry. I'm with H.E.R.A. We're looking for you. You just vanished after the incident at the clinic and we weren't sure if you were okay."

"I'm fine, and please call me Chris." Chris rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over at Scorpio, the man was watching the path in both directions. "I'm not sure if it's okay for me to go back, I caused a lot of problems."

"It'll be fine." Hannah waved her hand dismissively. "I think Janet was mostly worried she would lose her case if you just vanished on her." She then looked over at Scorpio. "How did you and Chris end up together?"

Scorpio smirked as Chris' face turned red again and he spluttered out words. "Kitten called me." He rested his arm on Chris' shoulder as the blonde grumbled about them not being together. "Now we have a contract."

Hannah looked between the two men, they seemed normal enough. "Sagittarius said something about me being under Contract. What does that mean?"

Chris cleared his throat before answering. "I'm not sure if your contract is the same as mine, but basically Scorpio has become my guardian."

"Sagittarius' contract will be roughly the same." Scorpio ran a hand through his hair. "Let's find somewhere else to talk, it's too open here."

"Let's go back to H.E.R.A." Hannah offered with a small smile. "It's the most secure place that we can talk. And I'm sure Janet would appreciate not getting any white hairs."

"I would rather have you on my case." Chris commented with a smile. "And I won't have to explain Scorpio a second time."

"I can talk to my boss about it. Maybe they can add me to your case to help Janet. She's been really stressed lately." Hannah began leading them to where the cars were parked.

* * *

-Zeus-

Today was fairly normal, by Olympus standards. The mortal realm had to be maintained and the monsters had to be monitored. For the King of Olympus, it was routine, mundane even. In other words, Zeus was bored.

He was glad there weren't wars, he had no enemies to worry about. But there was nothing exciting, nothing different. Zeus was grateful for peace, but it made life boring. There was nothing challenging left in the world. All that was left was the paperwork sitting on his desk in front of him.

"So you are my last stop." Zeus snapped out of his thinking at the woman's voice. His eyes fell on the form of an old woman, wrinkled with age. "To think I would get to see the one who inherited my son's destiny." The woman chuckled as the God frowned at her. "Don't mind this old woman, she's used to being ignored."

"Who are you?" Zeus tensed as she reached into her sleeve. His frowned deepened as she pulled a golden apple from it. "Where did you get that?"

The woman chuckled again as she set it on his desk. "It's not one of those apples, you can't eat this one." She stepped back, looking up at Zeus. "And I doubt you know the name I use now, but long ago my name was Gaea, Mother of All Creation. But I have been given many names and titles since then."

Zeus stared at the old woman in shock. "You're-"

"Your Grandmother? Yes, I suppose I am." Gaea chuckled as Zeus continued to stare at her. "What? Surprised someone like me could get onto Olympus so easily." She chuckled again. "I must admit, the air is a bit foul here, no doubt a ploy by you to keep my other children out. But I will warn you now, Zeus, Son of Cronus, the most dangerous animal is one that has been cornered."

Zeus looked from the old woman to the apple, then back up, but Gaea was gone. He huffed as he reached over and picked up the golden apple, it was smaller than he had thought it would be. The apple was only about the size of a crab apple, fitting perfectly in his palm. 'Why did she give me this? What is it?'

Nothing good could come from a gift given by the mother of Cronus. She was the mother of all Titans, his enemies. In his anger, his lightning crackled along his skin. He attempted to crush the apple as a bright light was released. But at the sound of a doorbell, he was knocked back.

"I kindly ask that you refrain from breaking my Sacred Jewel." Zeus looked up and stared at the blue haired woman now sitting on his desk, golden apple in hand. The woman glared at him as they observed each other. She looked tall, most likely almost the same height as him, but it might just be the angle his was sitting at. Her light blue hair curled around her, coming to an end at her hips, almost touching his desk. Her suit made her look almost like an agent from H.E.R.A. "So, what is your desire, Zeus, King of the Sky?"

Zeus shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I have no desire, except to rule my domain in peace." He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. His chair had been ruined, but it could easily be replaced. "Now who are you? And what does Gaea have planned?"

The woman frowned. "Who is Gaea? I don't know who that is." She straightened up as she gazed at the God staring her down. "As for me, I am Capricorn, The Goat." She set down the golden apple to reach into the inner pocket of her suit jacket. She pulled out a scroll and held it out to Zeus. "This is for you to read and sign, our Contract."

Zeus took the scroll, unrolling it and reading over the writing. He wasn't sure how to react to the writing document. "If I sign this, you will work for me? Why would Gaea give me such a weapon?" He did not understand what the old woman was up to.

"I already told you, I don't know who she is." Capricorn slid off of the desk. "Be it Chance or Fate, you are now my Contractor." She walked up to the man, standing at eye level with him in her heels. "So, will you sign in blood...or will you crush this?" She held up the little golden apple in her hand.

Zeus looked over at the apple before looking back at the contract. His eyes moved and met the woman's dark eyes, noting how they had a golden hue to it up close. He could always tell when someone was being honest and he could sense no lies from the being before him. "Very well." He took the apple from her, puncturing his finger on the sharp stem on it's top. "You have a deal."

Capricorn let a small smile spread on her face, covering the hurt look she had previously had. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

* * *

-Poseidon-

Dawn was Poseidon's favorite part of the day. The sun peeking out over the horizon and the sea sparkled brighter than any gem found in the earth. He always saw the ocean like this, but this was one time during the day where mortals could see the sea as he did. It was a simple pleasure he enjoyed in his spare time.

His other pleasure was his little diner. Most people just thought it was coincidence that the diner was named after him. When in reality, it was his little pet project. He was a decent cook, but he liked the thrill of running the diner more than making food. He left that to the chefs.

"Morning Boss." A waitress called out as he walked into the diner. There were a few more minutes until they opened for breakfast. "You working today?"

"I work every day Theresa." Poseidon chuckled as the girl continued setting tables. He walked into the back and smiled as he watched everyone mill about doing their jobs. He stepped out of the way as someone carried more silverware out to the dining room. "Did the order come in already?" He asked the head chef when he found him at the back by the fridge.

The man nodded as he checked off a list. "Got in about ten minutes ago. We got everything for breakfast and lunch. Dinner order will be here at noon."

Poseidon clapped the man on the shoulder. "Perfect."

"Boss." Poseidon stopped when the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. "Some old lady tried to come in earlier. Left this for you."

"Did you get a name?" Poseidon asked as he took the small package. His chef just shook his head in response. "Keep up the good work." He encouraged before weaving around towards the back exit.

He stepped out of the kitchen and into the back alley. It wasn't really an alley, more of a back lot. Big enough for his staff to park and for trucks to pull in and drop off their orders. He had really lucked out on the property when he bought it.

He took off walking again, heading back towards the ocean. As he walked, he pulled the brown paper away to see what was in the package. Buried under a few layers, was a small blue heart. As he turned it over in his hands, he found hinges and a small lip. Opening the little heart, a soft melody started to play. A picture of the moon spun in the center while another mechanic shifted light shining through it, making the moon change phases as it spun.

"What a curious little thing." Poseidon noted as he listened to the tune coming from the heart. He paused as he came near the pier. He chose to walk down to the beach instead of continuing on the wooden walkway. The tide was out, so there was quite a bit of beach exposed under the boardwalk.

He became distracted from the music when he heard the cry of an animal. Looking down the beach, towards the water, he saw a seagull, wings tangled in what looked like an old net. "Hold on friend, I've got you." He slowly approached the stuck bird, speaking calmly. "How did you get stuck in all of this?" He asked as he began untangling the stuck bird. The bird pecked at him once, but stopped when it saw what Poseidon was doing. "See, nothing to fear." He hissed as a stray fishhook dug into his finger, but the hook was connected to a knot, and when it was pulled the strings all fell apart, freeing the bird.

Poseidon chuckled as the bird flew away, free. He pulled the small hook out of his thumb, it had dug in enough to make him bleed a little. "Damn luck." He muttered as he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief he always carried. His fingers brushed against the small musical heart as he fished for the cloth.

*DING-DONG*

Poseidon yanked his hand out of his pocket as a bright light flashed from it. He was even more shocked when the sea level rose up to his knees, soaking his pants and shoes. But neither of those short circuited his bran as much as the woman sitting in the water in front of him. He simply stared at her, not knowing what to think.

The woman frowned as the man just stared. "You gonna keep gapping like a fish? Or are you going to help me up?" She held her hand for Poseidon to take.

Poseidon shook his head, clearing it a bit. "Sorry." He apologized as he helped her up. He looked around, wondering where she had come from. "Crazy tide today."

"Sorry about that." The woman apologized as she wiped the water off of her, leaving her completely dry. With another wave of her hand the ocean retreated back to it's original level. "I wasn't expecting to have to go through such a small opening. Did you really have to call me while my Sacred Jewel was in your pocket?"

"Sacred Jewel?" Poseidon asked as he fished the small music box out of his pocket. "Do you mean this?" The woman nodded with a bit of an annoyed look. "You were inside this?"

The woman let out an irritated sigh. "No idiot. That's my Sacred Jewel, the object that calls me to your world from mine." She spun around, letting her long deep blue hair fan out, almost hitting Poseidon. "Why did I have to get paired with an idiot who doesn't even know what he is doing?"

Poseidon frowned. "Excuse me, but you're the one that showed up out of nowhere and started yelling at me." The woman sent him a mild glare over her shoulder. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Aquarius, The Water-Bearer of the Zodiac Court." Aquarius half turned towards the man, looking over her shoulder was hurting her neck. "And you, Poseidon, God of the Sea, are now my contractor."

"I never agreed to any contract." Poseidon argued.

Aquarius pulled out a sheet of paper with a few red dots at the bottom. "That's your blood, you signed it." She let him take the paper from her. "So now we are stuck together until the contract is fulfilled, broken, or taken over."

Poseidon let out a sign as he read through the document. It wasn't a bad deal, he just had to put up with this woman. "Guess so." He rolled up the paper and passed it back to the Celestial. "Let's go."

Aquarius frowned as the God walked past her. She turned and followed after him. "Where are we going?"

Poseidon sighed as he spotted many of the people now walking around were staring at the woman beside him. She was in a bikini top (barely covering her breasts), a small pair of shorts (if they could even be called that), a sheer skirt (only noticeable because of the jingling bells on the bottom hem), and no shoes. And all of her outfit was a light, shimmering blue, it complimented her abnormally colored hair perfectly. "We need to get you different clothes."

Aquarius frowned as she looked down at herself. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes. Anything else will just be uncomfortable when it gets wet." She complained as he took her hand and pulled her down the road. She quickly pooled water under her feet, the ground hurt to walk on. "You can let go."

Poseidon let go of Aquarius' hand, not really remembering what had made him grab it. "Let's just go. I think I have something at my place you can change into." He ignored the complaint from behind him as they walked to his apartment.

* * *

-Cerberus-

Cerberus let out a whimper as he sat in the back of a black H.E.R.A. vehicle. His day had been going pretty well, guarding the gate and all. But it had all gone wrong when he had gone off to help save a kid from drowning. When he had gotten back to the gate, he found H.E.R.A. agents walking around and asking him why he had left his post. Then telling him that he had to go with them, since something had happened while he had been gone. Most likely something had come through the gate.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small watch the kid had dropped. It wasn't much, but maybe he could find the kid and return it. A flash of gold caught his attention as it fell to the floor. He reached down and picked it up. Holding it up, he looked at the golden fishhook curiously. It didn't look like a normal fishing hook, it was too thick and curled too much at the end of the hook.

"Here we are. Escort him down to the holding cells. I'll go request an audience with Hades." Cerberus perked up at the mention of the God of the Underworld.

If Hades found out he left his post during his shift and let something escape form the Underworld, he would be in serious trouble. Not to mention the look of disappointment on his face would be devastating. He had never seen Hades disappointed, not at him or his brothers anyway. As soon as the door opened, he jumped out and took off running. He had to solve this before Hades got back from his summit.

Hades had told him and his brothers that he would be unavailable for the next few days because of the summit he was planning. So that gave him time to solve this little problem. The main part to his problem was that he had no idea what had escaped from the Underworld. And any trail he might be able to pick up at the gate was probably cold by now. So he had to start elsewhere.

He stopped running once he was a few blocks away from H.E.R.A. He then began navigating his way through the city and back to his apartment. He began thinking of how he could fix this. He couldn't ask H.E.R.A. for help, he had just run away from. He couldn't talk to Hades, that was why he had run away from H.E.R.A. And he couldn't involve his brothers, they didn't have anything to do with this. So he was left to do this on his own.

With a sigh he shoved his hands into his pocket. He pulled his left hand back out and looked down at the little fishhook he held in his hand. "Let's start there." He turned down the street, heading for Astoria Park.

As he reached the park, he snuck around, not wanting to be spotted by anyone looking for him. As he got close to the bridge, he saw the gate was closed off, sealed. "Guess I'm not working this week." Cerberus commented dryly before he snuck towards the lake. Maybe he could track the kid down. He was probably looking for his watch.

As he neared the lake, he could sense something was following him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw two agents walking towards him, the suits gave them away. "Damn it." Cerberus cursed as he veered off and heading into the wooded area of the park. He could hear the two agents run after him.

"Cerberus! Stop!" The agents called out, but Cerberus kept running. He ducked as two different auras shot off at him. He turned and launched his own at the agents. He meant to slow them down, but the loud doorbell ring and blinding light was not intended. As the light died out, a woman stood between the two groups. "Freeze! Identify yourself!"

The woman jumped as the agents yelled at her. Cerberus moved to stand in front of her, shielding her. "Hey!" He shouted back at the agents, his three headed dog fending off the Hawk and Cheetah from the agents. "If you want answers, don't yell at people!" With a sudden surge of energy, Cerberus was able to knock the agents back.

He took a few deep breaths to calm down while the agents lay on the ground. He looked behind him at the woman, the top of her head only just reached his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked gently as her wide green eyes stared up at him.

"I'm okay. Just a little startled." The woman spoke up before gripping the end of her large sweater. She looked off to the side, away from Cerberus. "We should go before they wake up."

Cerberus nodded. He took the woman's hand before leading them both further down the path. Maybe the park had been a bad idea, but it was too late to change that. "We can hide out at my place." He led the way, holding onto her hand as she clung to his. "I'm Cerberus by the way. What's your name?"

"Pisces." The woman spoke up as she picked up her pace to keep up with Cerberus' determined stride. "Can we slow down?"

Cerberus slowed his stride immediately, heat rushing to his face. "Sorry. Forgot not everyone can keep up with me. But we need to keep moving. And the faster we reach my place the better." He stopped completely when an idea struck him. He turned and knelt down. "Get on."

Pisces stared at the large back in front of her. "How?"

Cerberus chuckled. "Have you never had a piggy-back ride?" The woman shook her head. "Okay. Wrap your arms around my neck." She did as instructed, her arms linking with each other. "Now lean forward and I'll loop my arms under you." She leaned forward and he linked his arms behind his back, giving her something to sit on. He stood up, barely feeling the added weight. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Pisces was very glad he could not see her face, she was certain it was bright red. "So...um...Cerberus?"

"What is it?" Cerberus asked curiously. He had a million questions to ask, but he could wait.

"Thank you." Pisces leaned her head against her arm, relaxing. "I'm not that great at fighting, I don't like fighting at all actually. So, thank you for stopping them."

"No problem. They shouldn't have attacked anyway. But I guess you kind of got into the middle of our fight." Cerberus didn't mean to accuse her, it was just how it came out. "How did you do that anyway?"

"Do what?" Pisces didn't know what he was talking about.

"How did you just show up like that?" Cerberus tried explaining. "One minute it was just the three of us, then this bright light and sound, and next thing we know you are standing between us."

Pisces shrunk down towards Cerberus' shoulder. "You called me there. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the middle of something."

"I called you?" Cerberus' pace slowed down as he thought. But they were almost there, so it was okay. "What do you mean?"

Pisces chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to think of how to explain this. "Wish he had explained this better."

Cerberus frowned as the woman seemed to speak to herself. "Who?"

"The Pisces before me." Pisces explained carefully. "He passed the job down to me, so this is my first assignment. Or...I guess it's contract actually. But he really didn't explain this that well." She sighed, deciding to revert to the manual. "Okay, you know that Fishhook you have in your pocket?" Cerberus nodded. "That is my Sacred Jewel, my treasure that allows me to find you, my Contractor. By you pouring your Energy into the fishhook, you summoned me in order to initiate the contract."

"Contract? You mean like a deal?" Cerberus wondered what kind of jobs this woman did. "But where did you come from? I'm sure someone is worried about where you went."

Pisces shook her head. "No, this is normal for us Celestials. Most of us work like this, contracting out I mean. Very few choose to stay in the Celestial world and work there."

"That's cool." Cerberus was curious about this woman, she came from another world. "So what can you do? I'm sure you have a specialty."

"Of course I do. I'm a member of the Zodiac Court, Pisces the Fish. So I am one of the strongest Celestials." Pisces smiled as she explained to the godly-monster. "I was an apprentice before, a Chance & Luck Spirit actually. The Pisces before me picked me to succeed him when he retired."

"Chance & Luck Spirit? That's so cool." He stopped at the foot of the stairs to his apartment. "Well, here we are." He knelt down and let Pisces get down on her own. He then bounded up his stairs and opened his door. "So, what kind of power do you have now?"

Pisces followed Cerberus into his apartment, kicking off her sneakers as she passed the entryway. "I still have the same power, I can just do more powerful spells and can do more." She looked around the apartment in awe. "This place is wonderful."

Cerberus smiled widely at the compliment. "Thanks. I share with my brothers, but they are at work right now." He sat down on his couch and rubbed his hands over his face. He still didn't know what to do. He looked over at Pisces. "So, what's this contract about?"

Pisces cursed under her breath as she reached into the large pocket on the front of her hoodie. "Here. This will probably explain it better than me. I'm not good at this yet. Well, you're my first contract as Pisces, so of course I'm no good. I'm just a minor that got lucky."

Cerberus frowned as he took the paper from the woman. Was she always so hard on herself? He opened the paper and half read what was on it. By the end he got the gist of the contract. "Okay, so how do I sign?"

"Really?" Pisces stared at the man in shock. "But I'm useless in a fight. I'm small and weak as well. Do you really want me?" She pointed at herself. She had gotten rejected before, quite a few times actually.

"Why not?" Cerberus asked honestly. "Right now I need all the luck I can get. So you came at the perfect time."

Pisces felt her face heat up again as Cerberus beamed happily at her. She pulled her hood up to hide her face more. "It just needs a bit of your blood. There's a line on the bottom."

Cerberus nodded, his head tilting to the side at the woman's odd behavior. He walked over to the kitchen to find a knife. He found one in the sink and rinsed it off before making a small cut on his finger. Once the contract was signed he passed it back over to Pisces. "There you go, one signed contract."

Pisces took the contract and stored it back in her pocket, sending it back to the Celestial world for filing. "So...now what?"

"Now we get working." Cerberus said as he put a band aid on his finger.

* * *

AN: all of these happen at the same time.


End file.
